


Sometimes it can be good to eavesdrop

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Growing up, his parents always told him to not insert himself in other people's business. That if something had nothing to do with you, don't involve yourself. And if Eddie's had to admit, it's probably not the nicest to eavesdrop into his teammates conversation, but he can't help himself.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	Sometimes it can be good to eavesdrop

The station is quiet as Eddie walks through it. The sound of his footsteps being heard drastically as he walks towards the lounge. It's not unfamiliar that the station is not as joyful and loud as it always is. They'd just come back from a call- a tiring one- and they are all burnt out. But as he is about to turn the corner, he starts to hear voices in the room.

"So it's true then?" he hears Hen say, in what seems like a knowing tone.

"Shh." someone whispers loudly "Could you be any louder." they exclaim

"We could if we wanted to Buckaroo." Chimney snarks.

Growing up, his parents always told him to not insert himself in other people's business. That if something had nothing to do with you, don't involve yourself. And if Eddie's had to admit, it's probably not the nicest to eavesdrop into his teammates conversation, but he can't help himself.

"Fine it's true." Buck sighs "But you can't say anything to him alright." he finishes, making sure that his teammates promise to not disobey his wishes.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out." Hen starts "You guys are literally always together, and you eye him up and down as though he is a snack that you're waiting to taste." she laughs, earning her laughs from their team as well.

"Eddie. A snack?" Buck says appalled. "He is not just a snack, but a whole damn meal." he expresses, which causes Hen and Chimney to tease him.

Not knowing what to do, Eddie decides to walk down the stairs of the station and head to the gym to work out- get his mind sorted out.

They've always made jokes about how the other was hot. How Buck could pull just about anyone and that Eddie is the smoking hot firefighter and an amazing dad, but they only did that when it was just the two of them- alone, so it's weird to hear Buck calling him a sensual phrase when he isn't there.

Eddie has always thought that Buck was more than average- that he was the whole grand deal, inside and out. All these thoughts about Buck and what he said start to run through Eddie's brain.

Does Buck actually like him?

-

Over the past few days, Buck and Eddie have been spending almost every available time that they have together. It's not unusual of course because they have been attached to the hip since they met, but things have been a little different.

When Eddie seems to walk up to his team, they all start to snicker like they've never seen him before. And when him and Buck are spending time alone together, it gets even worse.

"Why are they all looking at us?" Eddie asks, when the staring and laughter starts to get annoying.

Buck shrugs, trying to hide his smile. "I don't know. Probably about something random." he lies.

Eddie has had enough of this quiet laughter and teasing behind his back, so he finally says what has been on his mind over the past couple of days.

"Is it because of the other day?" he questions, looking at Buck.

"What?" Buck asks confused as he looks up at Eddie.

"This is gonna sound weird but.." Eddie trails off

"What is?" Buck says, when Eddie doesn't continue

"Umm, the other day when I was going upstairs to meet you guys in the lounge, it was quiet but as I approached you guys I heard you say-"

"Wait." Buck says, cutting him off "No." he says, shaking his head

Eddie stares down at Buck confused.

"You weren't supposed to hear that." he says shyly

"What. That I'm a-"

Buck puts his hand over Eddie's mouth to stop him from talking. "Okay, okay. I get it, it was stupid."

Eddie furrows his eyebrows as he lifts his hands up and removes Buck's hand from his lips.

"I don't think it was stupid." Eddie smirks

"You don't?" Buck says surprised

"Nope." he says "In fact, I thought it was sweet."

"Oh." Buck says as his cheeks turn red. He tries to hide it from Eddie, but he can visibly see it.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner." he says, as Buck looks at him "Seeming as though you like meals better than snacks." he teases

Buck slaps his arm playfully, but he knows he found it funny.

"I would love to."

As Eddie is about to speak, the alarm goes off and they are up and headed towards the truck on the next call.

Eddie finds it hard to believe that he got a date with Buck, and even harder to believe that he likes him back.


End file.
